Report 424
Report #424 Skillset: Beastmastery Skill: Battle Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Aug 2010 Furies' Decision: Battle beasts will be able to attack mobs upon command. Aggressive beasts will do more damage vs. mobs. Problem: A beast trained with Battle / Aggressive in Beastmastery does between 120-300 damage on an unarmoured opponent with 9355 health. It's a little extra damage, but it's not much use in a combat situation when a beast could be trained to do many other things that are more useful, which leaves these skills being pretty under-used and rather a pointless use of beast trains. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make this skill also use for bashing: Let it increase damage to NPCs by 10% when it is trained as a battle beast, and 20% when it is an Aggressive battle-beast. (Perhaps with an exception that it does not do this extra damage to mobs that are flagged as uncrittable, which helps with angel/demon/supermob issues all in one go) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make it so that the attack is no longer an attack that has to be done on beast balance, but that when you ORDER PET ATTACK X it will do so on its old 10s timer (only attacking if it is a battle-beast, and doing the extra damage if it is an aggressive battle-beast) Player Comments: ---on 7/25 @ 07:16 writes: I far prefer solution 1: Bashing / utility buff skills that don't really affect PvP are nice, especially ones that everyone has access to! ---on 7/25 @ 13:08 writes: I'm fine with either. To pick one though, Solution 1. ---on 7/28 @ 08:19 writes: For solution 2, does the timer consume beast balance? I think solution 1 would be -very- awesome if it worked as a timer similar to solution 2. Also, I'm definitely for this report, but I think that a third solution should be considered: just up the damage to around 500 or another suitable amount. ---on 7/29 @ 18:12 writes: Either solution 1 or 2 seems fine. ---on 7/30 @ 03:30 writes: Giving it a flat damage amount just seems like it could be asking for trouble-- upping it by 500 is going to have no impact on a surged warrior, but it'll be much more frightening to someone with 3000 health who has to choose between sipping and applying health. That's why I am avoiding increasing the damage. I would not expect the timer to consume beast balance (since that would be more difficult to code I'd think), but possibly it could if that is deemed necessary for balance reasons. ---on 8/1 @ 16:56 writes: Idea: Keep battle on beast balance as is, but have it break shields on mobs -only-. ---on 8/13 @ 01:25 writes: Solution one would be good. ---on 8/20 @ 22:11 writes: I approve of 1. Making Battle and Aggressive a worthwhile power would be dandy. Fillin's suggestion would be absolutely fantastic for casters though, so if we could, I'd rather that. ---on 8/22 @ 21:37 writes: Does Fillin's solution remove the damage in pvp, however? If so, I'd like solution 1 instead of Fillin's idea, as I think it make's Xentho's original point all the more true for non-casters.